specialforcecommandfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaz Lunaris
Charles Lunaris, (Chaz Lunaris) is a carefree pilot in the Retrieval section of the Special Force Command. Chaz is fairly young for a pilot in Retrieval, but he is certainly talented. He's known to be somewhat of a nuisance (though an admired nuisance) among his comrades. Chaz pilots the CATU X307AA ShadowTiger. Overview Appearance and Personality One significant facet of Chaz's personality is that he is a pretty laid-back kind of guy. He doesn’t get stressed about many things, and when he does, he completely keeps cool about it. He’s definitely a free spirit, and loves to be physically active, and he tends to do a little jogging or simple muscle training when he has the time. Aside from flat out training, Chaz is a huge fan of Burstball, and he actually plays on a team with Roque and Emmon. Because of his obsession with always being on the move, a small consequence is his very large appetite. Chaz is known to eat like an ox. He’s never one to waste food, and you can be guaranteed that he’ll finish off anything his friends don’t want to. (Because of this, he feels compelled to work out so much! It's a never-ending cycle with him. Also, he tends to munch on those lovely vitamin bars.) Ironically, Chaz chooses to eat vegetarian-style, to keep healthy. Because of his healthy eating habits and workout patterns, Chaz keeps his figure in good shape. He is of above-average height, standing at 5'11", and he weighs in at a good 170 lbs. While some of that weight is muscle, Chaz isn't a "beefy" type of guy. His strength is the type that surprises people, because he looks rather lean. His hair stays in excellent condition because of his eating habits, and it's still very dark in color, and pliable enough to style it the way he does. He has bright blue-green eyes and pale skin. Most of his co-workers know him as the laid back prankster, goofball, and joker when he's at work. For most of the time, they're absolutely right-- Chaz is the type of guy who always seems to be smiling. He's always trying to get other people to laugh, and he's the first one to laugh at himself whenever he does something completely stupid. He tries to keep things light-hearted in the Special Force Command, however that may be. Deep down, however, Chaz houses numerous problems of his own-- including a dark secret about his current health condition. To him, however, he chooses to keep those serious thoughts to himself, because the last thing he wants to do is upset anyone. Biography Childhood Dr. Brenton Lunaris and Prospero Lunaris were half-Earthling space travelers from the quaint little aquatic planet of Parnaclus, looking to extend their knowledge about foreign races and planets. They gathered years of research before his sights fell on the Colony XXVII-- a place where they could contact other researchers, and quite possibly some form of scientists. After landing there and gathering bits of information for his research, the brothers decided that they were going to stay for awhile. The feeling of safety and their own companionship enticed them to stay. During this stay, Brenton met an Earthling soldier named Tethys Aquis, and they quickly became friends. It wasn't long before their friendship became infatuation, and their infatuation led to Tethys' pregnancy. Before she knew about their child, however, she was deployed on a mission to return to Earth to check to see if there were any survivors from the radioactive asteroid. Tethys, along with all of the other soldiers, came back heavily affected by the radiation; it was while Tethys was being hospitalized that she discovered she was pregnant. Under strict hospital surveillance, Tethys' pregnancy eventually came out all right, though she died a week after her son, whom she and Brenton named Chaz, was born. Chaz was born blind, and very frail-- the doctors were certain that he would die within hours. The radiation obviously had an effect on Chaz, but Brenton was sure that he would be all right. Surely enough, Chaz survived, though he still needed to be examined for any traces of radiation. Brenton could hardly live with the guilt of his lover's death and his son's health, so he entrusted his newborn son to his brother Prospero. Prospero wanted to stay on the Colony XXVII, while Brenton felt like he couldn't possibly. After quite a bit of argument, Prospero decided to take the boy under his wing, and Brenton was never heard from again. Two years after his father left, Chaz finally regained his sight, and he was slowly regaining his health. His uncle Prospero tried to find the best path in life for him, and that resulted in much trial and error. Eventually, he decided on letting the chips fall wherever Chaz wanted. While he was in school, Chaz expressed interest in flying. Prospero, eager to let his nephew follow his dreams, found him a spot in a piloting school for the Armada. He was hesitant on Chaz serving in the military, but Chaz wouldn't have it any other way. In flight school, Chaz began to branch out and meet new people, including his good friends Roque Grimoire and Emmon Galway. Hessian Conflict Armada Career After passing flight school, Chaz hit the skies as an Armada pilot. His uncle wasn't so happy that he decided on skipping the college route, but the first years of his piloting life were the happiest for Chaz. Fighting alongside good friends for a good cause seemed like a worthy thing to sacrifice more school for. Under the direction of Marcus Lesiege, Chaz grew to be a great pilot at the young age of 22 years old. It was then that Marcus extended an invitation to Chaz-- he invited him to join the revival of the Special Force Command team. Chaz agreed, along with Roque, Emmon, and a few of his other co-workers. While Marcus finished the preparations for the team, Chaz had to first apply for PALADIN flying school. Special Force Command Career Mastering the PALADIN flight school wasn't too difficult, considering he had all of his Armada training under his belt. It was during this time that Chaz was assigned to his PALADIN Hero Suit-- the ShadowTiger. Training was rigorous, but nothing that Chaz couldn't handle. He felt honored that Commander Lesiege even invited him. After the training was over, all of the other new recruits finally joined the unit. Sickness (Post-Radioactive Exposure Trauma) Chaz was infected by the radiation while he was still in-utero, so the effects were lessened, but the doctors speculated what kind of effects they were. The radiation was bad enough to kill his mother, but because he was only afflicted through a second-party, he was only left with the lingering effects. Doctors have called it PRET-- Post-Radioactive Exposure Trauma, diagnosed specifically to those indirectly affected by the radiation. The sickness works slowly at first before suddenly hitting the victim rapidly at any given point in their life-- the radiation eats away at the person's insides, slowly. At some point, the PRET's symptoms will hit Chaz, and the half-life effect will begin. His life will grow exponentially shorter with every given period of time, thus ending his life about two years after the symptoms set in. Even now, Chaz still has radiation living inside of his body-- it manifests itself in subtle ways (e.g. sporadic muscle pains, but not much else). From a first glance, no one can tell that Chaz has a nasty disease. Even Chaz tries to forget about it sometimes. Abilities and Techniques Blah Relationships Blah Category:Characters Category:Special Force Command